Strange Things
by SlytherinWolfPack
Summary: Ally Call is just your average girl. So she thought. This is my first fic give it a chance and give me feed back :)


**Ok so this is my first ever Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize and not everything we be accurate to the books. Enjoy **

**Chapter one the beginning. **

Being the youngest sibling isn't always all it's cracked up to be.

I mean I love Embry more than anything in the world. But when we are at school it's like he doesn't even have time for me but hey what 17 year old boy wants to hang out with his 16 year old sister right?

My Name Is Ally Call and this is my story.

Ally hurry up we will be late for school my brother yelled as I was grabbing a apple from the kitchen. I shot him a glare on the way out and jumped in his truck I'm not a morning person at all in fact in a firm believer that getting up before 10 am is a crime. Embry however was just as perky as always so I made polite conversation with him throughout the 5 minute trip to school, As soon as Embry pulled up into his normal parking space I was pulled from the truck by my best friend Jarred we have been best friends since I was 3 and he was 5 we are basically inseparable so it's killing me that he is graduating this year and going to Harvard. He has always wanted to be a lawyer and all his hard work has paid off because he has been accepted.

Snapping myself back to reality I slapped him on the chest "Jarr get off me you little shit" oh Ally All you know you love me he replied letting go of me as we were joined by my brother and his best friends Quill and Jacob I just poked my tongue out at him "You wish fatty" all of the boys laughed as we walked off to class together listening to Jake talking about Bella Swan again. "As interesting as she sounds Jake I'm off to class" I said and without waiting for a reply I walked through my math's class door sitting at my desk I dropped my school bag to my feet.

Alone, that's just the way it is I hang out with Jarr and my brothers group. I'm the weird girl. All of my friends are boys. I basically live in trackies, hoddies and converse and I'm quiet so none of the other kids have bothered getting to know me. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me of course it does, but I'm lucky I have my boys.

Classes flew by until lunch time they always do I get absorbed into studying and taking notes. "Watch it four eyes" Kaya Scott said while purposely bumping into me and making me drop my books her little posse started laughing I knew better then to speak back to her it just made things worse. Kayla sneered at me as she pushed me against the wall making me fall painfully on my bum before high fiving her friends and leaving me to feel around for my glasses. I could feel the tears ready to spill "Hey are these yours" I heard the voice of a boy say and he placed my glasses on my face. Looking up I noticed it was Seth Clearwater he's a year below me and he's always smiling which is why I found it impossible not to smile back at him. Thank you Seth I replied to him as he helped me pick up my books. "Are you ok Ally what happened?" Oh I just tripped over . He looked at me doubtfully well ok Ally ill see you around he waved and joined his friends by there lockers.

I couldn't face the boys, Jarrod would know straight away that something was wrong so I decided to go to my safe place the music room. Music is a after school option here so I knew no one would be here during the day. Not that I took the class I don't like to draw attention to my self. Locking the door behind me I grabbed a acoustic guitar and started to play getting lost in the sound of the music and the feel of my fingers on the strings I lost track of time before I knew it the bell was going signaling the end of the day. Looks like I missed English and history whoops. Putting the guitar back in its place with a sigh I walked out the door and towards my brothers car most of the other students had already left Embry saw me coming and sent me a smile while we jumped into his truck. I dint want to tell him about today or have him ask questions so I turned on the radio. Me and Em looked at each other and burst out singing to lonely island's im on a boat he pulled up in the parking lot outside the laPush shop that our mum owns on the way home. He let the car idle as we finished the song with a loud burst of laughter and a high five.

While we were still mucking around and shoving each other on the way into mums shop i smacked straight into a massive topless muscled man then I looked up….

**Ok thanks everyone for reading! Can you please review so I know if I should post the next chapter or not?**

**Xo Samantha xo**


End file.
